Percabeth ABC
by Mako-chan 'MF
Summary: Veintiséis letras, veintiséis capítulos. PERCABETH. Cada letra, un relato, cada letra, una parte del día a día de esta pareja. AUTORA: ¡Espero que lo disfruten! Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Percy Jackson, así que, si necesito mejorar, no duden en decírmelo. ·Los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan·
1. Atenea

**Desclaimer: Los personajes nombrados a lo largo de estos capítulos, son de la saga Percy Jackson, perteneciente a la parte "Los Dioses del Olimpo" y algunos después de "Los Héroes del Olimpo". No son, lamentablemente, de mi propiedad, sino de Rick Riordan.**

Estaba enojada. No… no lo estaba… ¡Estaba furiosa! ¡¿Cómo se atreve Poseidón y su estirpe a…?!

-Mh… Nivel de ira: alarmante. – sopesó el dios de los siete mares, los terremotos y padre de los caballos, que se encontraba mirando atentamente a la diosa de la sabiduría y la estrategia en batalla, junto con su hijo, Percy, y la hija de la diosa, Annabeth. – Creo – se dirigió a la rubia. - que debiste decírselo con más… más…

-¿Indiferencia? ¿Sutileza sin esperar su reacción? – sugirió su hijo.

-Eso… - dio en un suspiro.

-Que indignación… - Atenea tenía los dedos como garras, los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. - ¿Cómo pudo suceder esta aberración?

-Tampoco te pases, Atenea… - la paró el mayor de ojos verde mar. – porque no solo a mi hijo te estas refiriendo como _aberración_, sino también a tu propia hija. – Annabeth frunció su nariz, contrariada por el humor y las palabras de su madre.

Atenea lo miró furiosa. Nunca, en todos esos años de existencia, había pasado tal cosa con sus hijos. Jamás. Pero tampoco tiene porque pasar ahora.

-No vas a hacerlo, madre. – habló Annabeth, por primera vez, después de soltar la bomba hace unos minutos atrás. Padre e hijo la miraron desconcertados y con sorpresa, sin entender nada. Atenea abrió los ojos con sorpresa. A veces olvidaba que madre e hijos podían adivinar algunos pensamientos entre sí. – En esto, tus peleas con Poseidón no tienen nada que ver con los hijos de cada uno de ustedes. Pero, por una vez, ¿No puedes dejar de un lado esas disputas? ¡Hasta él deja de pelearse contigo por solo ver feliz a Percy! – le reclamó ella, apuntando entre ella a los dos hombres ahí presentes. - ¿Es que no te importa mi felicidad? ¿Es que yo no te importo? ¿Es tanto tu odio a Poseidón que no aceptas algo relacionado con él? - La antesala al templo de Zeus quedó en silencio y en tensión.

_Nota: nunca hacer enojar a la novia de mi hijo._ Pensó el Dios del mar, dando un paso hacia atrás, casi resguardándose detrás de su hijo. Percy, lo miró con diversión, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas por parte de su novia.

Annabeth dejó car sus brazos a sus costados, rendida.

-Ya veo… - susurró después. Dio media vuelta, mirando a Percy a los ojos. – Vámonos. – le dijo con determinación. Percy apretó los labios, pero asintió.

-Annabeth… - le llamó la diosa, arrepentida. Pero ella ya no escuchaba. Agarrada al brazo de Percy, los dos se dirigieron hacia el Pegaso negro, _Blackjack_, y lo montaron. Segundos después, Poseidón la miraba con desaprobación y brazos cruzados, a la vez que Atenea se limitaba a ver al animal, bajar a la tierra, con su mirada cargada de tristeza.


	2. Burbujas

Percy cruzó los brazos hacia atrás de su nuca, acomodándose en el lugar, mientras que observaba a una fascinada Annabeth, sentada frente a él, mirando a todos lados.

Pues, al ser hijo de Poseidón, estar debajo del agua tenía sus… ventajas.

No se escuchaba nada, pero algo a la vez. A lo lejos, la chica rubia divisó un animal que nadaba hacia el otro lado donde ellos se encontraban.

-Te encanta, ¿No es cierto? – sonrió él, sin cambiar su posición.

-Claro que si… - suspiró ella, dejando su interesante entretenimiento en pausa, para mirar a Percy. Luego, le frunció el ceño. - ¿Estás seguro que el domo no se romperá? – parecía tener el mismo repelús que tenía por las arañas al mirar a la "barrera" que los separaba del agua.

-Muy seguro, tanto que como me llamas Cerebro de Alga. – sin borrar su sonrisa, Percy empezó a juguetear con la arena húmeda de debajo del lago. – La Burbuja-Domo, desaparecerá si yo se lo ordeno. – y se encogió de hombros, mostrando indiferencia.

-Eres imposible, Jackson. – rio la rubia, mirando hacia arriba.

Los rayos de color dorado mezclado con azul que provenían de la superficie, del mismo sol de la tarde del día, bailoteaba sobre sus cabezas, solo dejando la luz necesaria, como la de un ante crepúsculo, para ellos solos.

-Mira lo que me trajeron. – volvió a hablar él. Al instante, Annabeth bajó la cabeza, y se encontró con tupper color azul y gris, destapados y dejando a la vista una buena cantidad de trufas azules con chocolate.

-¡Trufas de Sally! – se maravilló ella, tropezándose, ¡Sentada! – Ow… - su cara se tornó confusa y tan graciosa, que Percy no pudo esconder la risa leve que se le escapó de su boca. - ¡No te burles, Cerebro de Alga! - infló sus mejillas, indignada y con la mirada "molesta".

-Lo siento… - dijo sin sentirlo y siguiendo con su risa. - ¿Quieres Trufas? – ofreció como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Annabeth resopló, rendida. Pero tomó una trufa, tomando el regazo del semidiós, como una almohada y cruzando una pierna encima de la otra, dejando ver una imagen "toda-vagancia", muy rara en ella. Claro está, siendo que solo se veía así cuando estaba con Percy.

-¿Por qué quisiste en el agua? – se extrañó, de repente, el chico. – Como hija de Atenea…

-Chitón, no la menciones, por favor, Percy. – Annabeth le tapó la boca con una trufa azul, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño. – Y el porqué, digamos que no presté atención a cuando pasamos por el territorio de las sirenas, ¿Te acuerdas? – el ojiverde solo soltó un "Mhá", mientras asentía y la rubia le capturaba las manos. – Es bonito, además, yo soy muy diferente a Atenea. – bufó. Eso hizo que Percy sacara una sonrisa, aún con media trufa en la boca.

-Mhf…ghdh… achghmho… - fue lo único que dijo él.

-¿Qué? – Annabeth puso una cara entre desconcertada y divertida, mientras arqueaba una ceja y lo miraba. El pelinegro terminó la trufa, y volvió a hablar.

-Me refiero a que no eres como tu madre, y que mi padre y yo tenemos mucha suerte por eso. – sonrió abiertamente, mostrando a sus, antes dientes blancos, pintados de azul. Annabeth se carcajeó, tapándose la boca con una de sus manos, a la vez que Percy fruncía la nariz y el ceño.

-¿Dientes azules? – preguntó él. La rubia asintió, riendo. Percy hizo un intento de puchero, pero no podía hacerlo creíble mientras que Annabeth reía. El pelinegro frunció la nariz, a la vez que montones de burbujas entraban a la suya, y la rodeaban a la rubia como en una espiral. – Burbujas para ti. – suspiró él, con una sonrisa.

-Lástima que no sean azules. – le dijo ella, reventando algunas.

-Te estás juntando mucho con mi mamá y conmigo. – le riñó de broma.

-El azul es mi color favorito, Sesos de Alga. – rio Annabeth a la vez que lo empujaba para tirarlo al piso.

-Sabes que bromeo, Chica Lista. – le susurró casi sin aire. - ¿Cuándo fue que sacaste fuerza para tirarme?

-Siempre puedo tirarte, Jackson. –se mofó ella con tono burlón.

-Lo sé, porqué eres Chase. – le contestó en una sonrisa, mientras que las burbujas seguían aumentando su número.

-Cállate. – le dijo ella, acercando su rostro al de él.

-¿Qué me hará la hija de Atenea? – preguntó en tono socarrón.

-Algo que a ella – dijo refiriéndose a su madre. - no le haría a Poseidón ni siquiera con órdenes de Zeus.

-¿Qué será? ¿Qué será? – dijo como niño en navidad.

Pero como ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, fue él quien la besó, ya con todas las trufas en su estómago.

Annabeth sabía que le había hecho perder el control, por lo que no se enojó cuando la gran burbuja explotó, y ella quedó mojada de pies a cabeza, en el fondo del lago de las canoas del campamento.

Ese era uno de tantos besos submarinos que tenían desde hace meses, y las burbujas los acompañaban.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

**Para aclarar, este fanfic, es una serie de one-shots, titulados por cada letra del Abecedario. Hasta ahora, van dos, y, si se me da la gana, les voy a dejar una lista por cada capítulo.**

**Hasta ahora, esta es la secuencia:**

**1-Atenea**

**2-Burbujas (Este mismo)**

**El siguiente, se va a llamar así: Celosos. Ya se pueden dar una idea de lo que se va a tratar.**

**~Bye-bye!**


End file.
